


Yours and mine

by rchimedes



Series: Alive and Unwavering [2]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly waver being an idiot but iskandar is an idiot too by association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: Word gets around about a short young man and his over-sized companion that visit a certain coffee shop every Sunday afternoon as of lately.





	Yours and mine

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey i wrote some short and lame iswav for my gf because she had her wisdom teeth pulled and i love her (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)♥ i love you tori

January 16th. -6 degrees celcius, two inches of snow on the ground and counting, as snowflakes drifted down from the pale grey sky above. In essence, it’s a cold winter day which is thankfully lacking in any wind or gusts to make the temperature all the more unbearable. If anything, one might call it a rather beautiful scenery - maybe even romantic if you had someone to enjoy it with.

For the college girls working part-time at a mediocre cafe in Tokyo on a Sunday, they’ve come to enjoy it not from a personal perspective, but from an observer’s perspective. Usually, it's rather boring after the morning rush, but there has been a recent regular that had garnered their attention. Not because of himself, but because of his larger-than-life company.

Emphasis on the ‘larger’, as there was at least a foot in height difference.

“It's around that time again, isn't it?”

“It is, it is- think they'll come today too?”

“Oh, look! He's coming!”

There's a collection of titters that escape the lips of the young women working at the cafe, two of them running off out of sight just as the doorbell over the front door rings out. A young woman with her hair tied up in a tight, neat bun fixes the bow that keeps it in place, leaning against the counter as a short young man makes his way through the empty room.

“Waver-kun, you're back again!”

Waver pulls his scarf away from where it's wrapped tightly around his face, ducking his head below his shoulder-blades as his body is wracked with a shiver. Letting himself melt into the warmth of the cafe, he stops in front of where she's standing. On her nametag in neat hiragana is the name ‘Chidori’.

“Yeah. We’re still in the area for a little while longer.”

“How much longer?”

“Probably another week... Why?”

“No reason!” Chidori smiles, resting her face in her hands. “Speaking of, where is he, anyway? Alex-san, that is. You didn't come together this time?”

“No, we did,” Waver looks away, tugging at his scarf to distract himself. He huffs, but it's an awful bluff on his part. “That idiot just saw something that caught his eye and ran off without me, saying he'd meet me here. Can you believe him? He irritates me to hell!”

Chidori giggles. “Even though you say that, Waver-kun, your aura is always smiling when you talk about Alex-san.”

Cue a scoff. “What's with that? You definitely can't sense fake things like auras...” Yet, despite his words, he gives her a careful stare as if just to make sure she has no magic circuits. She doesn't, of course, making her just a normal human.

“Don't sound so disbelieving! They're totally a thing, you know! People who work in customer service like me gain the special ability to tell things at a glance.”

“Hmph. Then, what does your special ability tell you about me?”

Chidori hums, tapping her chin. She looks around the empty cafe to pass the time before focusing back on Waver’s stubborn, childish pout. “Well for instance, you're in love with Alex-san.”

Waver’s glad he hadn't ordered his coffee. He chokes on his own spit, gripping at his shoulder bag as he struggles to find his words. “That - that isn't - I mean, we're... Our relationship is -”

“Are you dating?”

“No! Not yet! Stop being nosy!”

“Yet, huh."

Blue-green eyes look away towards the door, trying to ignore the heat he feels in his face. “N-No, ah... Well, Rider is...”

Chidori lifts a hand, pointing a finger at Waver accusingly. “That reminds me! Why do you call him ‘Rider’, anyway? What does that even mean? That sounds really **_suspicious_ **. Is it a British thing?”

Waver’s face takes on a vibrant red as he jumps back, waving his hands in front of him. “W-w-what?! No, that's not it! It's uh- you know, a video game nickname of his! Yeah! He likes those, so he asked me to call him that!”

“A guy like him plays video games?”

Speak of the devil and he may come, as the saying goes. Just as Waver begins to open his mouth and reply, an undeniably large man walks past the front windows and pushes open the front door with exuberant force, one hand gripping tightly at a bag while his fist is pressed against his hip. “My shopping has been completed! Waver, let us toast with our morning drink!”

“Rider...” Waver gives an exasperated frown at the older man’s boisterous appearance as Iskandar makes strides across the empty room and slings an arm around him.

“Hm? You haven’t ordered them yet?”

“We were just talking about you, Alex-san!” Chidori chirps, clasping her hands together with a smile. “What will it be today?”

Iskandar hums, stroking his chin as he stares at the excessive list left on the board hanging at the wall behind Chidori. “I really still don’t understand the purpose behind so many choices... Coffee is coffee. During my life, I never had such a thing, so it’s rather strange still... Isn’t it fine to just mix them all?”

“Are you kidding!? You’ll die from a heart attack or something!” Waver interrupts, giving an incredulous look. He pauses for half a second, if only because he wonders if someone as strong and big as Iskandar could die over something so simple... He quickly dismisses it, naturally. “J-Just pick one thing, geez...”

“It doesn’t matter to me. You pick for me.”

“Huh? Me?”

Iskandar looks down at him, blinking as he stares with an honest expression. “I trust your judgement.”

The words make Waver flush lightly and turn away. He lifts a hand to scratch at his cheek idly, clearing his throat when he sees a certain cafe waitress smiling at them with an all too pleased expression. “F-fine... Then, you better not complain if you don’t like it!”

Iskandar gives him an amused smirk, pulling him closer without a word. “I won’t.”

Usually, Waver wouldn’t mind he was being held so close. If anything, he really likes it, and Iskandar is the perfect heater for the cold weather outside he absolutely loathes... but the interested gaze of the woman across the counter and her words minutes earlier only make him self-conscious, and he clears his throat, feeling himself nearly shrink under the stare. “Th-then... two medium caramel expressos to go.”

“Right away, sir~!” Chidori chirps, skipping away to tend to his order.

The extra cheerfulness in her voice is grating, if only because he knows why. Waver hesitates to look at Iskandar, but that doesn’t bother Iskandar one bit, as he acts first by holding a bag in front of waver’s face with a wide grin. “I got it.”

Waver blinks, then squints. “Got what? You just walked off saying you had to pick up something.”

Iskandar gives a proud grunt, setting the bag on a nearby table and rummaging inside. From it, he pulls out two paper bags, reaching inside one of them that has the letter _‘W’_ written on it in black marker. From it, he procures a golden chain. At the end of it is a golden, circular pendant with a star-like symbol engraved into it. Iskandar holds it out, carefully putting the necklace around Waver’s neck as the shorter stands there in bewilderment.

“Wh... What?” Waver lifts a hand to grasp the pendant, realizing something is written on the back of it.

“The Star of Virgina,” Iskandar clarifies proudly. “The symbol of my people.”

“I...” There’s an indescribable feeling bubbling in the mage’s chest, one he wishes he could express with words by now. He grips the pendant tight, then flips it over to notice some writing. “This is... Greek?” He squints, as if this would help his rusty Greek comprehension skills. “‘My king’...”

And then, his eyes widen.

_My king._

A new wave of color rushes to his face, looking up at Iskandar who seems to be putting on a matching pendant around his neck. “R-Rider-”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you? That I’m your king, that you would follow me. That makes you a part of my people, and deserving of wearing that symbol.” Iskandar hums, stroking his chin. “Having to sell some of my things for money was a bit disheartening, but I’d say it’s worth it! They came out great.”

Any clever complaint Waver could make dies in his throat. Before he can find the words, the cafe waitress clears her throat to get their attention, waving a hand daintily to get their attention. Given the smile on her face, she’s probably been watching long enough -

Ugh, it’s embarrassing!

With a huff, he stomps over and grabs their drinks. “Rider! We’re going now!”

Chidori giggles behind a hand. “Visit again before you two leave town and I’ll give you both a drink on me~”

“A generous offer! We’ll be sure to!” Iskandar, of course, accepts wholeheartedly without hesitation all the while Waver loops an arm through his to drag him out the door.

Waver catches Chidori giving him a wink before they disappear out of sight.

The brisk winter air is a good slap to the face, even if his hand is warm around his coffee. Iskandar takes the other, using his free hand to hold Waver’s hand as they walk down the snowy sidewalk. Waver can only let his head duck further between his shoulders, fingers wiggling in the king’s gentle grip.

“Ri-”

The commentary the waitress made earlier bubbles up in his mind for some strange reason, so he starts again.

“... Alexander.”

“Hm?” Iskandar looks at him, brows raised in surprise. “Rare for you to call me that, isn’t it? What’s wrong?”

“I...” Waver’s grip tightens around Iskandar’s hand. “I love you.”

The older man hums, not missing a beat as he answers, “I know.”

There’s a moment’s pause. A car zooms by on the street, and it’s only after this Waver reacts. “What sort of reaction is that?! I-If you’re going to reject me, just say so, you idiot! I can take it!”

“What are you talking about? I thought we were already together?”

“I... Huh?”

Iskandar laughs, leaning close to kiss Waver’s head. “You didn’t know I love you? You’re really as blind as ever, boy.”

“Oh... I see...” Waver goes quiet, looking at everything but Iskandar’s face in a mixture of embarrassment, happiness, and shock. He clears his throat and shifts his weight onto a foot. It isn’t long until he ends up meeting Iskandar’s smug, smiling face, which only makes him scowl childishly. “If that’s really the case, then first of all, don’t call me ‘boy’ anymore - got it? It’ll make people think weird things otherwise!”

Iskandar thinks for a moment, then shrugs in agreement. “Very well.”

That was most likely the first time the man agreed so fast and so easily. Go figure it’s only long after the grail war is over with and they had already won.

For a minute, neither of them say anything as they continue down the sidewalk. The snow is still falling, it’s still -6 degrees celcius, the sky is awful, but Waver feels a warmth equivalent to sunshine anyway.

“- Alexander?”

“What now?”

Waver gives a long stare at the man’s pendant. “What’s... written on the back of yours? There’s something, right?” Otherwise, he’d feel as if he were a dog wearing a collar. Well, it’s not like he minded that Iskandar was claiming ownership of him, but - well, you know!

Iskandar looks at him with a proud grin. “ _‘Waver’_  . What else?.”


End file.
